Vicky the Babysitter/References
*She is very similar to Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob Squarepants, due to both of them being extremely selfish and greedy. *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. He is never seen, referenced, and/or talked about in any other episodes. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's family. *Vicky likes her pets, and takes a great deal of care with them, unlike the children she babysits. *It was revealed in "Boys in the Band" that Vicky apparently doesn't have any friends when trying to find a witness when planning her forced wedding to Chip Skylark. *Recently, revealed in "Frenemy Mine", Vicky was a part of a secret organization of evil baby-sitters. It's unsure if this is why she was mean to Timmy from the start or if she has her own hatred for Timmy. But there's that possibility since on some episodes (e.g Snow Bound) she warms up to Timmy. *It reveals she has a love-hate relationship with Timmy. In the Exciting Middle Part of "Wishology!", she cries out after Timmy is sucked into a hole: "I'll never call him a twerp again!" *Vicky once falls in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness. *From season 3 and onward, Vicky's characterization is said to have gone from a mean bully to an outright sadist, including attempting to kill Timmy in many situations ("Vicky Gets Fired", "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!"). In season 7 she appeared much less, but was far less threatening to Timmy. *Some episodes like "HomeWrecker" show that her strength is very high depending on certain episodes. *Many viewers widely consider Vicky the least likeable character on the show, due to her treatment of Timmy. *She is one of the mortal enemies of Timmy. The other is Mr. Crocker. *In "The Switch Glitch", her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *In the episode Diary-Uh, she was very close in revealing Cosmo and Wanda by shooting Timmy with a truth serum but when Timmy was about to say that his goldfish are his fairies by saying'' "and my goldfish are really..."'' , she butts in and says "...gold, yeah whatever." *Vicky's favorite television show is "The World of Lipgloss". *Vicky's favorite television channel is "The Makeup Channel". *Vicky has a cousin named Vicky-Khan. *Vicky might have based herself on Vick if she had known about him. *In the series' Russian dub, Vicky is Timmy's evil sister and not Tootie's, making her full name on this version "Vicky Turner". *Her Parents are very frightened of her as shown in "Channel Chasers" and "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". *Although Vicky is considered attractive by a lot of people, in-universe she is supposed to be extremely nasty and ugly. The reference used by animators for drawing her character points out that she has small breasts. *With everyone calling her "Vicky" all the time it is actually a short term to her real name Victoria. *Her family's surname has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". Category:Trivia Pages. Category:References Pages Category:Character Trivia pages Category:Trivia Category:Characters